External Bone Fixation (EBF) devices, or systems, are employed in the treatment of bone deformity and acute trauma. One well-known reconstructive system is the Ilizarov frame, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,365,624; 4,615,338; 4,978,348; 5,702,389 and 5,971,984. The Ilizarov frame uses a combination of circular frames, pins and wires for deformity correction.
Typical EBF devices are affixed to a patient's bone with a combination of pins and wires. Currently wires used in conjunction with EBF systems are typically manufactured using 316 LVM stainless steel, which is a very mild steel.